


Give it a Rest

by Memeboiz



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alcohol, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Made-up Zora culture bullshit lmao, Post-Canon, Sidon is super affectionate to Link, i guess?, just a little bit, this is really self-indulgent and im big sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memeboiz/pseuds/Memeboiz
Summary: Since the defeat of Calamity Ganon one year ago, Link has been hard at work with the restoration of Hyrule Castle. It's hard work, and Link accidentally lets it slip to Sidon that he wishes he could stay in the Domain- forever. Sidon might just bring that fantasy to life- if only for a month or so.





	1. Celebration

The amount of people crammed into the dining hall was frankly absurd. Faces of all origins had attended the banquet celebrating the one-year anniversary of the Calamity’s end, and it was one hell of a celebration. Drinks were passed around jovially, laughter echoed off the walls, and Link found himself being dragged into one boring conversation after another. Zelda herself was immediately made busy with some confusing political talk- he only felt a little bad abandoning her for the evening to avoid all that nonsense. 

Link’s eyes scanned the dining hall. Although he was aware that the Zora people had a way of dressing up, this was something else. The overall value of each piece of jewelry adorning every Zora, Gerudo, Rito and Hylian must have been staggering. The only plainly dressed folk were the Goron attendees, who were mostly keeping to themselves.   
Even Link himself was somewhat flamboyantly dressed- the normally formal royal guard’s uniform was made startlingly flashy with several badges, pins, and adornments. Nonetheless, Link still felt just slightly underdressed. 

As he tried his best to politely weave his way out of conversations, Link desperately searched the crowd for someone familiar. More specifically, he was searching for a very tall, very red, and very handsome shark man, but he was having no luck with that. But finally, finally, he spotted Prince Sidon in a throng of other Zora, all laughing and drinking excitedly. Link ducked into the crowd, and his presence was temporarily undetected by the rowdy group. 

“Well, Prince Sidon, I saw you training the other day… and my, my! You were quite dashing when you dove into the water!”   
Two Zora women were giggling between themselves at this comment. The one who had said it was covering her mouth with her hand, which hid a bashful smile poorly. 

“Oh, thank you, my friend! But what of my technique? Do you have any pointers? How was my form? How might I improve?” Sidon’s questions berated the poor Zora, whose eagerness visibly faltered with each new inquiry. 

“It was just marvelous, my lord,” she said, and excused herself uncomfortably after an awkward pause. Finally wanting to break the tension, Link shuffled up to Sidon and tugged on his arm. 

“Oh, Link, there you are!” He shouted. His sharp, pearly teeth glinted in the light of the lanterns and Link smiled back in earnest. Without any warning, Sidon swooped Link up into a tight hug that nearly knocked the wind out of him. “I was wondering when you would show up!” 

Link struggled in the embrace for a moment once he heard some scandalized giggling from behind him. If Sidon had noticed, he certainly didn’t care, and he gave Link one last painful squeeze before placing him delicately on the floor. 

“I trust you’ve been enjoying yourself, Link?” Sidon said hopefully. 

Link smiled weakly in reply. This event was many things; stressful, strenuous, uncomfortable, you name it. So, the honest answer was no, he wasn’t enjoying it- but things had gotten much better once he was with Sidon. 

“Yes, I’ve been enjoying myself,” he signed, if only to make his prince happy. Feeling a bit mischievous, he crinkled his eyes up at Sidon. “That girl was having a good time too, but it seemed like you weren’t picking up on what she was trying to get at.”

Sidon stared blankly at Link. “What do you mean, Link? She was simply complimenting my skills, was she not?” 

Link snickered silently and rolled his eyes. “She was hitting on you.”

Sidon scoffed good-naturedly and shrugged. “That is up to interpretation.” 

Link stopped himself from rolling his eyes once more and motioned towards the door. “How about we get out of here and get some fresh air?” He signed.   
Sidon grinned and said some pleasantries to his group of comrades and slipped out with Link. Yet another chorus of delighted giggles echoed off the walls behind them as they made their escape to the balcony. Once again, Sidon either didn’t notice or didn’t care. 

The cool night air was welcome to Link after being crammed in that stuffy dining hall for so long. It was also very much welcomed against his blazing pink cheeks; excessive amounts of alcohol tended to do that to him. 

“Ravishing? Really?” Link signed. “You aren’t even aware of when you’re flirting with other people, are you?” 

Sidon took a moment to gawk at Link. “Excuse me? I am not flirting with you, Link, I’m simply pointing out the fact that you look lovely tonight!” 

Link couldn’t take it anymore. With a silent and body-shaking laugh, Link flung his arm across his eyes and fell backwards. His back crashed into Sidon’s arm, and ended up with his head in Sidon’s lap.   
Link’s body shook noiselessly, but the tremors slowly faded. Finally, after some time, he let his arm slide off from over his eyes and looked up at his friend. 

Sidon was looking back at him intently. When Sidon noticed that Link was looking at him, his gaze flicked away and back again, and a sheepish smile made its way onto his face. Link squinted up at him.   
They sat in a comfortable silence for a time, and Link’s eyes drifted shut at some point. His thoughts wandered back to the duties he would no doubt be assigned the following day. Sighing, he opened his eyes once again. 

“Sidon?” Link signed. “I’m really tired.” 

The corners of Sidon’s mouth tugged into a frown. “That’s no good, my friend! The night’s just barely begun! I suppose I can set you up in a guest room, but I was hoping-”

Link shook his head vigorously and sat up so that he was eye-to-eye with Sidon. “No, that’s not what I mean,” he signed. His hands shook and faltered slightly. This was partially because of his inebriation, and partially due to his stress and frustration. 

“I’m just tired. I’m sick of running constant errands for Zelda and attending political talks… After all I had done to defeat Ganon and end the calamity, maybe all I want is a break! Non-stop for a year now, and I know Zelda was trapped in there for over 100 years, but-” Link let his hands drop to his lap, fists balled, and his head drooped down. Without looking up, he continued. “It’s possible that I would have to continue this upkeep for the rest of my life. Who knows how the fountain of resurrection affected me! I could live forever!” He took a moment to breathe. “I know how selfish that is. I know it’s my duty as a knight. I know it’s my destiny.” His chin trembled gently, and Sidon’s heart broke. 

Looking up again, he set his gaze on Sidon’s face. “Sometimes, I wish I could just stay here, in Zora’s Domain with you forever.”   
Sidon’s huge, golden eyes were full of empathy and grief for his friend’s plight. Gently, Sidon took Link’s tiny hands in his own and pulled them to his chest. 

“I understand,” he said, and Link nearly broke down then and there.


	2. Wine and Dine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A carefully planned dinner date on Link's behalf results in more than what he could have hoped for.

As the morning wound on, Sidon was called into a meeting with the elders of the Domain. Link knew that it would take up the better part of the day, so he made his way outside the walls of the Domain to go for a “patrol”. The guards allowed it despite the knowledge of his extended stay. What were they going to do, after all? Try and stop him? Not a chance. 

Link wandered through the grassy hills to the west of the Domain. Every once in a while, he would come across what he was hunting for- Green Stamella Shrooms, Hyrule Herbs, and he managed to scrounge up some rock salt. In a nearby river, he grabbed- literally grabbed- two Hearty Bass out of the water, just like Sidon had taught him.  
As he finished wrapping up his preparations, Link noticed that the sun was beginning to dip behind the horizon. Slightly excited, he began his dash to the East Reservoir. 

\--

Link looked thoroughly pleased with himself as the smell of his meal wafted out of the cooking pot. Everything was set up perfectly on the blanket he had splayed across the ground- two plates piled with hearty fish and fragrant mushrooms, two glasses, and a lovely bottle of wine that he had snatched from the Domain’s kitchens. 

“What a pleasant surprise, Link!” Sidon near-shouted and snatched Link off the ground from behind. With a strangled gasp, Link was pulled tightly into Sidon’s embrace. Link wheezed out delighted laughter as Sidon twirled him around, until they finally fell still. They stood there like that for a quiet moment, and Link cherished every second. 

When they parted, Link felt a twinge of longing, but it was quickly forgotten when he saw how brightly Sidon was smiling. In fact, Link noticed something unfamiliar on Sidon’s face- his cheeks were gently edged with a dusting of teal, and his gills around his neck were ruffled.

Link took note of this but didn’t mention it. “You hungry?” He signed, giving Sidon a smile he reserved only for him.   
Sidon was nearly bursting with energy. Sitting across from Link, he nodded enthusiastically and eagerly took the plate from Link’s hands.

“I didn’t know you felt so strongly for me, Link,” Sidon said between spoonfuls of food. His face was slightly mischievous, but his tone was cheerful. He carefully watched Link out of the corner of his eye.   
Link giggled silently at this. He shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head to the side. Of course, he did! Sidon was his best friend! And yeah, maybe he did want him to be MORE than his friend, but that’s another matter entirely. He set down his bowl to free up his hands to talk. “Well, yeah, Sidon. Of course.” 

Sidon’s heart fluttered. Surely, Link’s intentions weren’t to… court him, were they? With a smile, Sidon picked up a glass that was almost comically small and sipped delicately at the sweet wine. 

\--

 

The moon hung heavily in the night sky, a milky disk floating in the darkness. Link sighed to himself and thanked the Goddesses that it had remained white- the last thing he wanted was for it to bare its bright crimson upon them. 

Link felt Sidon shift beside him and sent a glance his way. The two of them lounged in the lush grass of the East reservoir, their meals decidedly finished, and the wine bottle empty. 

“What are you thinking about?” Sidon asked. There was a lightness to his tone. It was casual and soft, but Link couldn’t help but feel like there was something there beneath the surface. 

“I’m glad the moon is white,” Link replied. “I’m glad it’s so peaceful.” 

Sidon hummed in agreement. “As am I, Link.” He mirrored Link with a sigh of his own and shifted towards him. 

Link’s gaze slid onto Sidon. Sidon was stunning in the moonlight. His bright, lively eyes glowed in an almost ghostly reflection of the moon. When he smiled, his sharp teeth glinted sharply. His scales nearly glittered, some of them retaining the same teal he had noticed earlier, and before he could think about his actions, Link felt his hand reach out. His fingertips ghosted gently over Sidon’s handsome features, wanting to feel more, to see more- to see all of Sidon. 

Sidon’s own massive hand rose up and mirrored Link’s actions. He cupped Link’s face gently- nearly taking up half of his features- and smiled warmly. Without much of a second thought, he brought Link’s face closer and caught his lips in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super embarrassing for me to write tbh? I've never written anything romantic or fluffy at all and this was definitely out of my comfort zone but I hope y'all enjoy!   
> I feel like it took a ton of effort and time to write this and it's just kinda short and lame and I'm so sorry!!! It's fragmented and weird and it's so totally not how I wanted it to come out but I guess that's just a part of the writing process lmao!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all thanks a ton for reading! This is just a super self-indulgent pile of shit and idk why I wrote it? There will probably be more chapters to come but writing is Hard lmao


End file.
